The Web
by Jak.Al.Simmy
Summary: No one wants to end a seemingly perfect relationship, so what will these somewhat oblivious Hogwarts students do to avoid being the one to end their long time relationships? Many different couplings.
1. Draco and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** It's always been my thing to only make one of these, but you might see another one sometime if I get bored… Although sometimes, I wish they were mine, none of JK's characters belong to me, or her story line, however, I am making up my own sub- plot, and adding some of my own characters when I deem its appropriate.

**The Web** Draco and Hermione

Last night, she had a dream. She was in the castle roaming around doing her heads duties. She had heard someone scream, and had been slightly frightened. When she ran to see who was making the commotion she realized that there was not one person, but two… And well, lets just say they weren't in any life threatening situations.

Nichole Pickett had been crying into her longtime boyfriends chest by the time she got there. She had asked Pete what was going on and he had replied that he not only jumped out of nowhere, but that he had proposed. Pete, always being the gentleman apologized for worrying her, "We hadn't meant to bug you Hermione. We know your busy." He hadn't wanted to stress her out any more than she already was… Everyone knew she had a lot on her plate.

When Hermione woke up, she had though that it had been a completely pointless dream. So, obviously nothing kept her from getting her morning routine done, even though she was a bit early to wake. She got in a nice long hot shower, and straightened her hair the muggle way. After putting on her robes she dusted on a bit of light make- up. She grabbed her bag and descended the staircase into the common she shared with Draco Malfoy, the other head.

"Morning 'Mione." He greeted her without even thinking about it. He was sitting on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace and was reading the daily prophet.

"Anything good in the paper darling?" She asked him as she put her head on his left shoulder from behind. She kissed his cheek nearly out of instinct. This was part of their morning routine now.

"They found my aunt Bella, they're taking her to Azkaban." He told her turning his head to face hers. He then kissed her lips warmly, as his sign of a good morning.

Hermione smiled and stood straight, she walked around the couch and sat just beside him with her legs crossed. "Really?" She asked. "That's great news, yeah?"

Draco nodded, knowing she was asking how excited she was allowed to be, without upsetting him. After all, he had only just switched sides, and seeing his aunt go could have been painful for him. "I never really liked my family much, so don't worry your pretty head on it, alright?" He playfully reprimanded her.

This was how their relationship had been for nearly a month, before that, there had been fighting, passion, and anger… It was terrible, and distinctly harder to hide. While they still had their passion, they weren't fighting. Not fighting was a blessing, because then they didn't have to explain to their other partners that there really was nothing wrong, and they hadn't done anything to put them in their rotten moods.

Hermione's reason for being with Draco was very similar to his reason for choosing her. They needed a change. Hermione was bored with Ron because he was in it for the long haul, and although they loved each other, she was not _in_ love with him.

And of course Draco's reason differed a tad, but by no means was it all that different. He too was bored with Pansy, they had been betrothed when they were six and took a liking to each other. And although he assumed that she loved him, he couldn't really stand her anymore as a girlfriend. He loved her like Hermione loved Ron… But there was no chance for either couple, they wanted romance, and they didn't get it.

Hermione started playing with Draco's family ring, a habit she took to when she was thinking. It didn't bother him in the slightest, they were quite used to each others quirks. She didn't mind when his had would be gently taken away from her to turn the page, because she knew it would come back to her waiting fingers. She had an obsession with that ring, and she had no idea why.

After a few more minutes of this, Draco put the paper on the table and snatched Hermione's hand. Bringing her close to his chest, she had a smile plastered on her face already.

"Hermione I was thinking." He told her. Which was surprising, she had thought he was going to kiss her. "We never go one dates like normal couples do…"

Hermione looked into his bluer than usual eyes. He was really passionate about whatever he was getting at, those were the only times his eyes changed colours. "Well Draco, that really doesn't mean anything. We spend loads of time together." She defended, she didn't want him thinking he had to take her out on dates to keep her. "Besides, its not like we can really be seen in public with one another, we may be aloud to be friendly with one another, but what happens when we accidentally go to far or-"

"Alright Hermione, I get your point… You don't want to be seen in public with me." He leaned his head against the back of the couch, seriously thinking this was what her psycho- babble had been about.

She was standing up to leave, huffing internally when she suddenly realized that was really what he thought, and she'd only be instigating his beliefs by walking away. However, she was already on the other side of the couch by this point and she turned to face him. She walked quietly up behind him, and since his head was already leaned back she passionately kissed him. Basically forcing him into the kiss to prove her point.

Once she felt him relax into her lips and noticed he was enjoying himself she broke the kiss and told him in a light voice, -which was all she could manage after a kiss like that- "We don't _need_ to go on any dates, you know I'm with you anyway." She told him almost sternly, then added "But if you really want to, we'll just have to find somewhere that there's no chance we'll run into anyone we know." As an afterthought.

He smiled and then dragged her over the back of the couch he began kissing her but her watch started ringing. They both wanted to ignore it, but knew they were late already. He sighed, but took her lips shortly before they got up and straightened out their somewhat wrinkled robes. They picked up their respective book bags and grasped each others hand more tightly than they probably needed too…

Hermione checked out the common room portrait. They were on the seventh floor, there wasn't anything stopping them from going down together, but Hermione didn't feel like dropping Draco's hand. They walked out the door, but took a special path that Draco had found the year before when they were prefects and they had only started sneaking around. It went down to the main floor, where the Great Hall was situated.

As soon as they came to the hallway by the Great Hall they looked to see if anyone was coming and gave each other a quick goodbye kiss, they wouldn't see each other until well after dinner.

Draco smiled at her before leaving her to wait a few seconds before entering the Great hall. He looked to her just before he opened the door, and they shared a wink.

By: Exspectomihi

Authors Note: This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although I love getting reviews, good and bad, I'm not going to say that if I don't get them I won't update… That might not be enough to persuade me to write anyway. I've had updating issues before, but I promise I'll get this story out.

By the way "Happy Birthday to me…" lol, It's my birthday today.

Date launched: December 14 2006.


	2. Hermione and Ron

**Last Time:** As soon as they came to the hallway by the Great Hall they looked to see if anyone was coming and gave each other a quick goodbye kiss, they wouldn't see each other until well after dinner.

Draco smiled at her before leaving her to wait a few minutes before entering the Great hall. He looked to her just before he opened the door, and they shared a wink.

The Web Ron and Hermione 

About a minute later Hermione was through the entrance to the Great Hall. She smiled as she walked through the heavy wooden doors, this was something she loved, and the atmosphere inside the Great Hall was breathtaking. All the students were chattering happily away. You could see the partly cloudy sky, and still the sunshine was eagerly prominent in the light blue abyss that was the sky over Hogwarts.

But all she really cared about was getting to class this morning. Her 'Hermione' mentality had certainly changed though. Now she did her homework and went to classes to get them out of the way, so that the day would be done, so that she could get back to her common room… Sometimes she swore she was in too deep with him.

She didn't really understand at first how she could love someone so much, and not feel remorse for cheating on them. Then she of course, she wondered the obvious, how can you think you hate someone for so long, and then find out on day that you cant stand to be away from them…

The first day Ron and Hermione dated the whole school was a buzz, talking about how it had 'finally' happened. And Ron and Hermione were obviously just as blissfully ignorant for their feelings towards one another. Ron loved Hermione and Hermione loved Ron. However, over the first 6 months of their relationships they realized they loved each other but weren't _in _love with each other.

It's rather sad to have to admit that they were both cheating on each other within the first year of the relationship, and nearly two and a half years after the relationship started they were still together. Blissfully happy on the surface, but deep within both of them only feared upsetting the other person because they were unaware of the fact that their partner hadn't felt the same way for them for Merlin only knows how long.

"'Mione! Come here, we've got a surprise for you." Ron shouted over top of the crowds. She wasn't as happy to see him as she let on. But she beamed at her Boyfriend of over two years happily and pretended he was the highlight of her day.

She may have skipped what whatever kind of walk it was certainly made Ron seem happier. When she finally reached him they embraced each other as if they hadn't seen one another for days when in reality they had seen each other at dinner the previous night.

"What is it you've got to show me Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She could see Ginny and Harry cuddling beside Lavender and Andrew Wilkes who were flirting loudly.

He smiled and lead her to their regular seating place, between Lavender and Harry. Ron sat beside Lavender and Hermione beside Harry who she was now looking to with the utmost of desperation, hoping that she wasn't about to be killed or something as completely uncalled for and strange. "What's going on?" She prompted.

Ron just continued to smile at her and gestured to the plate in front of her. Hermione was bewildered to say the least. He was showing her breakfast? She narrowed her eyes and her brow was furrowed, her head was tilted to the side and across the hall from her Draco was scoffing at Ron and his impenetrable stupidity.

"Ron you might want to let her in on your secret soon, otherwise she might just take your head off with her butter knife…" Harry mentioned encouragingly.

Ron's eyes brightened, of course, he was being pretty stupid… Why didn't he just tell her? "We go on, read it…" Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione was so confused by this point… He wanted her to read pancakes? Wow… Why did she stay with him again?

"What did you do? Write me a love note in blueberries?" She asked looking coyly in the direction of the very person who was staring at her from across the hall. He rolled his eyes in response, as if to tell her even though he couldn't hear the conversation… It didn't make much sense.

"Geez 'Mione…" Ron started. "I never thought you'd be the one to need glasses. There's a letter behind your plate… It's from the ministry." He wondered why she was playing 'dumb' if it was even possible for Hermione Granger to be anything more than smart.

Hermione stared at the letter for a few more minutes before looking up to Draco from across the hall, She grabbed his gaze and then averted her eyes in the direction of the door, several times until he took the hint. He said a quick goodbye to Pansy and left the Great Hall.

Hermione kissed Ron sweetly on the lips and told him she'd tell him all about it later, but that she couldn't read it in front of everyone. She smiled and bid them all adieu until lunch, then nearly sprinted out of the Hall towards a certain tapestry with a hole in the wall behind it.

Draco ran the whole way there, hoping not to attract attention to himself, and still leave enough time between Hermione and himself running through said hallway and disappearing beneath a tapestry.

Moments later Hermione appeared and smiled graciously at his presence. "Thanks." She told him blankly. Showing him the letter. His eyes grew to nearly the size of saucers and he urged her to open it.

"Hermione, it could be important." He protested.

"But why would the ministry want to talk to me? And what about?" She resisted. Finally though he had convinced her to open the letter. They were both relieved when they read it of course, because they had thought something had happened to Hermione's parents.

By: Exspectomihi

Authors Note: Woot, this is my second chapter out today! Maybe it's because these chapters are a bit shorter than I'm used to writing… But there is a possibility that once I get into more of a story line instead of just introducing all of my characters that the chapters will be longer. What do you think?

By the way "Happy Birthday to me…" (still) lol, It's my birthday today.

Date launched: December 14 2006.


	3. Ron and Lavender

**Last Time:** "Hermione, it could be important." He protested.

"But why would the ministry want to talk to me? And what about?" She resisted.

Finally though he had convinced her to open the letter. They were both relieved when they read it of course, because they had thought something had happened to Hermione's parents.

**X.x.x.**

The Web Ron and Lavender 

Lavender was trying to gage her long time 'mister's' reaction to Hermione's sudden departure. She wondered if Hermione even knew, the poor girl, she was so oblivious… If Hermione ever found out, it would break her heart, over the last year or so, Hermione and Lavender had become friends. Nothing like what Hermione and Ginny had, but it was something…

In the beginning Lavender had been using Hermione for info on what Ron liked –other than Quidditch- and she had felt bad afterwards. They're friendship had been genuine now for many months and sometimes at night Lavender would cry herself to sleep over the fact that she was secretly banging on of her closest friends long time partner.

Lavender wondered about a lot of things to be frank. Everyone thinks she's a really ditzy kind of girl, but she seems to be the only one that realizes just how corrupt the relationships of Hogwarts are. All of the relationships are crumbling… Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry were the only ones that still acted like couples in public, everyone thought they were happy, everyone thought they were ok.

Obviously Lavender couldn't speak for Harry and Ginny, but she was 99.9 positive that Hermione and Ron didn't have the blissful relationship that everyone thought they had. She wondered how many couples in the school were cheating on each other, she wondered if there was a way to tie them all together.

Ron was slightly disheartened that Hermione didn't want to share what was in the letter with him, but he also reasoned with himself that she probably didn't want everyone else to know just from her reaction to the letter, after all, he had her word that she would tell him later, which meant that she trusted him, even above Harry, which sometimes she wondered about.

He wondered himself, if Hermione was happy, she seemed to be distant lately. He knew that he wasn't happy in the relationship, but he still wanted her to be happy, he wasn't _in_ love with her, but he still loved her and wanted happiness for her.

Ron looked at Lavender and noticed that she was looking at him questioningly. He shrugged the event with Hermione off, and she was ok with his decision that he didn't wish to talk about it.

Lavender stood up abruptly and asked Ron to walk her to class. Ron gave her a questioning glance, but then took in the rest of the people at their table. He noticed that Andrew and Ginny were having a heated discussion over muggle politics, which Ginny had learned from her father, Andrew, and Hermione.

Ginny was completely ignoring Harry because he had disappeared the last three nights and she suspected that he was hunting Voldemort. She was worried for him, but wished that he would pull her aside and talk to her. Harry was staring off into space, he looked like he was glaring at the Slytherin's.

Ron nodded to Lavender, after taking into consideration that no one would even notice they were gone. He grabbed his bag and her own, being a gentleman for her, because it made her blush.

-Behind the tapestry of Avila the Adulterous-

Hermione was pressed so hard into Draco's chest that she thought they'd mold into one… She seriously thought about skipping classes and staying with him all day. They had a Graduation Ceremony to plan after all, and Dumbledore had told them to take as much time as they needed.

However, she knew they had a test in Potions, and Draco really wanted top marks in that class, and Snape was definitely not okay with the idea of them skipping a test to work on a Ceremony he only attended because Dumbledore forced him to go to it every year.

They kissed for a few moments and left abruptly, because Draco could have sworn he heard someone coming…

-Back in the Entrance Hall-

Ron was twirling Lavender around and she was giggling like a little schoolgirl, which _technically_ she was anyway, but no one needed to admit that to anyone, did they? This –obviously- is what Draco had heard, and it's a good thing that Hermione and Draco left when they did, because Lavender wasn't exactly _ready_ to go to class…

"Ron," She started, her lips in a mild yet sexy pout. "Before you take me to Arithmancy, will you-" And she began to whisper in his ear something Ron wasn't even sure he'd heard correctly, but it all sounded good to him.

Ron grabbed Lavender's wrist and began to lead her towards the tapestry, but first he looked around the hallway, he could see the retreating backs of Hermione and Malfoy, but figured they were talking about Head's stuff, so once they were around the corner he pulled Lavender to him behind the tapestry.

They started kissing and were quite content to be where they were, they had good things going for them, but Ron wouldn't leave Hermione… He kept telling Lavender that even though he wasn't in love with her, he still loved her, and that he wanted her to be happy.

Lavender always hated herself fro bringing up those conversations because then she would feel bad about her situation with Andrew, who she only took as her boyfriend to keep Harry from being suspicious about Ron and her. She had only begun dating Andrew because she needed to cover up her own tracks, because she needed to save her own ass.

Sometimes Lavender wondered why she bothered with Ron, or Andrew, or why anyone at the school bothered with anyone else. Everyone was cheating on each other, and someday, when they all realized it, Lavender would be laughing inside and crying on the outside. She knew she'd feel guilty for ruining two relationships. Especially since she had recently begun to really like Andrew.

Ron couldn't take this anymore, he needed to drop one of his two girls, he knew in the end he had to let Hermione go… He couldn't keep her in a dead ended relationship; he'd be hurting her in the end anyway. And eventually she would expect a wedding ring, which Ron knew for a fact he wished to give to Lavender.

He would tell her, he knew he had to… He would tell her what he was feeling, but not that he was cheating on her, and he'd have to take a break with Lavender…

But then, he could lose Lavender forever, and he certainly didn't want that… He could set them up, that'd be perfect. Hermione would find them fooling around, she'd be devastated, but at least he wouldn't have to tell her… That'd be nice, but it's still be easier than confronting Hermione and telling her that he didn't love her anymore, had been cheating on her for nearly two years, and thought he was in love with, and would like to marry his mistress.

Yep, that would definitely go over well, _Maybe it's up to debate, I don't want to make a rash decision…_ He thought.

**X.x.x**

Exspectomihi 

**Authors Note:** Woot, this is my third chapter out already! That's totally a record for me. It's because the chapters in this story are a bit shorter than I usually write… There's still is a possibility that once I get into more of a story line instead of just introducing all of my characters that the chapters will be longer.

By the way, I've just realized that I haven't killed Dumbledore, so I think that means that this story is pretending it never happened… I'll give heads ups at the ends of the chapters if I make anything inconsistent with JK's stuff. If I haven't mentioned it, and you guys spot it… Let me know so I can fix it please and thank you! ;)

By the way "Happy Birthday to me…" (still) lol, It's my birthday today.

Date launched: December 15 2006.


End file.
